List of cycles
This is a list of recurring cycles. Time and calendar cycles Atomic clock - Calendar - Chinese calendar - Computus - Deepavali - Ephemeris Time - Hertz - Intellectual history of time - Julian date - Season Planetary cycles Astronomical cycles Astronomy - CNO cycle - Full moon cycle - Galactic year - Great year - Lunar phase - Mesoamerican calendars - Metonic cycle - Milankovitch cycles - Mira - Moon - Nutation - Orbit - Orbital period - Saros cycle - Sothic cycle - Secularity - Sunspots - Tides Climate and weather cycles Animal migration - Avalanche - Carbon cycle - Climate change - Climate model - Clock of the Long Now - Ecology - Endometrium - Environmental geography - Global cooling - Global warming - Historical temperature record - Ice age - Transhumance - Milankovitch cycles - Monsoon - Pleistocene - Season - Sunspot - Tides - Timeline of meteorology - 1500-year climate cycle Organic cycles Biological and medical cycles Alternation of generations - Bioelectricity - Biological pest control - Biorhythm - Bipolar disorder - Cardiopulmonary resuscitation - Calvin cycle - Cell cycle - Chronobiology - Citric acid cycle - Circadian rhythm - Clinical depression - Digestion - Ecology - Feedback - Life cycle - List of biochemistry topics - Marine biology - Menstrual cycle - Neurofeedback - Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma - Organic farming - Polymerase chain reaction - Soil degradation - Stomach cancer - Triage - Zygote Brain waves and cycles Bioelectricity - Circadian rhythm - Consciousness - Electroencephalography - Neurofeedback - Persistent vegetative state - Sjögren's syndrome - Sleep Mathematics of waves and cycles Almost periodic function - Amplitude modulation - Amplitude - Beat - Chaos theory - Cyclic group - Diffraction - Doppler effect - Eigenstate - Eigenvalue - Fourier series - Frequency domain - Frequency spectrum - Hamiltonian (quantum mechanics) - Harmonic oscillator - Huygens' principle - Longitudinal wave - Mechanical wave - Navier–Stokes equations - Partial differential equation - Periodic function - Permutation - Phase (waves) - Physics of music - Power spectrum - Signal - Sine-wave - Spectrum of an operator - Translational symmetry - Transverse wave - Wave equation - Wave–particle duality - Wave - Waveform Electromagnetic spectrum Absorption spectroscopy - Anders Jonas Ångström - Astronomy - Black body - Blazar - Bremsstrahlung - Caesium - Cherenkov radiation - Color - Colors - Diffraction - Digital signal processing - Direct-sequence spread spectrum - Dispersion (optics) - Eigenstate - Eigenvalue - Electromagnetic radiation - Electromagnetic spectroscopy - Electromagnetic spectrum - Electromagnetism - Emission line - Emission spectrum - FM broadcast radio - Frequency domain - Frequency hopping - Frequency spectrum - Gamma ray burster - Hamiltonian (quantum mechanics) - History of radio - Hue - Isotope - Light - Optical brightener - Optical spectrum - Particle in a spherically symmetric potential - Piezoelectricity - Power spectrum - RADAR - Radio frequency - Radio - Radiocommunications Agency - Redshift - SETI - Spectrogram - Spectrometer - Spectroscopy - Spectrum analyser - Stellar spectroscopy - Sunyaev-Zel'dovich effect - Supernova - Telecommunication - Timbre - Very high frequency - Visible light - White noise Sound waves Acoustic theory - Acoustics - Aerodynamics - Amplitude - Anemometer - Beat (acoustics) - Bugging - Cherenkov radiation - Cold fusion - Compressibility - Delay line memory - Diffraction - Doppler effect - Echo sounding - Electronic filter - FTIR - Krakatau - Loudspeaker - Mach number - Microphone - Ossicles - Pan pipes - Parabolic microphone - Phonetics - Phonons - Piezoelectricity - Psychoacoustics - Sawtooth wave - Shock wave - SID - Sonar - Sonic boom - Sonoluminescence - Sound proofing - Sound recording - Sound - Speech signal processing - Speed of sound - Sperm Whale - Square wave - Subsonic - Subtractive synthesis - Synthesizer - Telephone - Transmission line - Triangle wave - Wave drag - Waveform Miscellaneous cycles Economic and business cycles Business cycle - Inflation / Recession - Monetary policy - Virtuous circle and vicious circle - Kitchin cycle - Juglar cycle - Kuznets swing Music and rhythm cycles Harmonics - Interval cycle - Musica universalis - Music theory - Physics of music - Ring cycle - Rhythm - Song cycle Religious, mythological, and spiritual cycles Astrology - Mantra - Numerology - Pratitya-samutpada - Samhain - Sexagenary cycle - Surya Social and cultural cycles Dynastic cycle - Kondratiev wave - Social cycle theory Military and war War cycles Category:Science-related lists Category:Music-related lists Category:Religion-related lists Category:Numerology Category:Astrology Category:Symbolism Category:Reference material lists Category:Fourier analysis